


Fucking? Making Love? Goofing Around?

by NotALemon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - 80s, Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think????, Idk how to write james madison, Internalized Homophobia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secretly Dating, Sharing a Bed, Teenage Dorks, Very Very Very Loosely Based on Heathers, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: “Are we fucking, or are we making love?”“Are we fucking, or are we making love?”James blinked at the woman winking at him from the poster before sighing and closing his eyes. “I thought we were making love, but people like us can't.”“What's to say we can't make love like normal people? Don't we love each other like normal people love each other?”





	

James laid his body on top of Thomas’ legs with his head on Thomas’ chest, blank eyes staring at a wall covered in posters of bands and women he told himself were pretty, had to keep drilling into his head that they were what he should want instead of-

“Thomas?” He found himself asking.

“Hmm?” The sound resonated through Thomas’ chest and into James’ skull, into his bones, deep into his heart, where it pumped through his entire body.

“Are we…” he trailed off to sigh and stare at one of the posters that the moonlight spilled onto. She winked saucily at him, eyes promising something he didn’t want at all.

Thomas’ hand found its way to his face, stroking along it in gentle patterns. “Are we what?”

“I’ll sound like an airhead.”

“But you’re never an airhead. Except inviting Alex to join us when I was vacationing in France. I don’t know how you became an airhead for at least point five seconds, but Jesus fucking Christ, you managed it.”

James smiled at that, and Thomas’ thumb traced over his lips.

“Are we fucking, or are we making love?”

“Are we fucking, or are we making love?”

James blinked at the woman winking at him from the poster before sighing and closing his eyes. “I thought we were making love, but people like us can't.”

“What's to say we can't make love like normal people? Don't we love each other like normal people love each other?”

James laughed humorlessly and leaned back to look Thomas in the eyes. “We're bastards of nature. I’m sick, and then I gave it to you, but you, like, think you've always been like this.”

“For cear? I have always been like this.” Thomas cupped James’ cheek in a way that made James breathe out a moan that blew through the room with the wind, close his eyes, and lean into Thomas’ touch like a cat. “You just weren't aware, because you were too busy focusing on yourself.”

“Was I being selfish?” James blinked at him with doe eyes, the picture of childlike innocence.

Thomas kissed him with a gentleness he hated showing other people. “You’ll never be selfish. You’re not a betty, okay?”

James straddled Thomas’ hips to kiss him gently, cupping his face with one hand and sliding the other down Thomas’ bare side.

“Get real.” He pulled away from Thomas. Thomas slid his arms down James’ sides slowly and wrapped them around his waist, squeezing him lightly. “Come on. You don’t have to lie to me.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you in a million years.” Thomas kissed him gently, snared James’ bottom lip with his teeth, and pulled away until it snapped back into place like a rubber band. “God, you’re so cold.”

“Have you, like, looked into a mirror recently or not?”

“Apparently not.”

James smiled into the kiss. “That explains why your hair looks like shit.”

Thomas shoved James off him and onto the ground with a loud thump that he prayed wouldn’t wake his mom. “Motherfucker.”

“Don’t you mean fatherfucker?” James pushed himself off the floor and grinned cockily up at Thomas. 

Thomas looked at him shamelessly, letting out a low, quiet whistle that was different to the whistling wind blowing through the window. “Aren’t you freezing?”

James shook his head. “I’m not a fucking stick figure like you.”

“Stick figure?” Thomas shot up out of his bed and playfully bopped James on the cheekbone.

“Oh God, I’m dying.” James shoved Thomas away and covered the place his fist had made contact with one hand, and his heart with the other.

“Whatever.”

James moved his hand from his cheek to slap it over his heart. “You don’t love me, do you?”

“Nope.”

“Oh God, I think I’m gonna kill myself.” James fell onto the bed.

“Uh-huh.” Thomas crossed his arms across his bare chest and cocked his head to the side. “You wanna die somewhere else than on my bed? I like those sheets.”

“You really don’t care about me!” 

“Never had, never will.”

James stopped moving.

“Oh no, whatever will I do?” Thomas sat next to James and ran two fingers from his temple to his chin. “Maybe a kiss will save the love of my life?” He leaned over James and gave him a light kiss.

James’ eyes snapped open, and he pulled Thomas back to him by wrapping his arms around Thomas’ neck for another kiss. “Looks like I’m alive again,” he mumbled against Thomas’ lips. 

“Shit, I have to deal with this hoser for the rest of my life.” 

“Kick rocks, Jefferson!” James playfully bonked Thomas in the temple with the heel of his hand. “God, never mind. I’ll die on your sheets.”

“Not my sheets!” 

James grinned at Thomas in a way that eerily reminded him of himself. “You should’ve treated me better before I keeled over out of a broken heart.”

“Later days and better lays, Madison.”

James flipped him off and crawled under the covers, pulling Thomas with him by one bony-ass wrist and giving him a chaste kiss.

“What happened to ‘kick rocks, Jefferson’?”

“What happened to, like, ‘later days and better lays, Madison’?” 

Thomas stuck his tongue out at James and shoved his chest. “Stop trying to be a clever fatherfucker, ‘cause you’re not.”

“I thought I was very clever.”

“Get out of my house,” Thomas deadpanned.

“How? It’s not like I can just walk down those fucking creaking stairs without waking up your entire family.” James leaned against Thomas and sighed. “It’s freezing outside!”

Thomas shrugged. “So? Freeze to death.” 

James leaned even more heavily against Thomas, closing his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Thomas’ torso. They were going to lose feeling after a minute or so underneath Thomas’ slight weight. “You’re the worst fucking prick in the entire school.”

“Mm. That sucks.” Thomas kissed the top of James’ forehead and smiled against him. “You can stay if you want, but you have to pay up.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you, right now, to cuddle up next to me and sleep until next Tuesday.” 

“That’s it?”

“Yeah.”

James blinked at him in confusion. “No- No head?”

“No head.”

“Wow.” James kissed Thomas’ neck and moved his arms after they started to lose feeling, enjoying the tingle of pins and needles in them. “No sex?”

“No sex. Bag your face.”

“Let’s have some mad sleep.” Thomas threw an arm over James’ waist (even there wasn’t much to hold on to, if he was being honest) and moved closer to him. “Jesus, it’s still fucking freezing in here.”

“Close the windows, bimbette.” James pressed his back against Thomas’ chest, tangling their legs like fingers in long hair and sighing contentedly. “Don’t. You’ll freeze to death if you leave the bed.”

Thomas groaned. “God, you’re such a selfish fatherfucker.”

“Selfish? Fuck you. You’re the one who’ll freeze.”

“Mm.” Thomas yawned, tightening his grip on James’ waist. “Let’s sleep.”

“You sure we’re actually going to sleep this time, or are we just going to talk?”

“Sleep. I’m tired, Jemmy. I’m fucking exhausted. I need my fucking beauty sleep. You think all this-” Thomas moved his arm from around James’ waist to gesture to his face, “-comes from five hours of sleep?”

“All of what?” James smiled as Thomas pushed his face away. “I’m going to close the fucking window.” He stood and did just that, sliding under the covers with Thomas again and getting comfortable.

“What if I want you to get a cold? So I can take care of you and shit. Cute couple stuff.”

James snorted. “You just wanna veg out and watch MTV.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Thomas pulled James closer and kissed down his neck.

James tilted his head to give Thomas fuller access to his neck. “Fuck off, Watson."

Thomas stopped kissing him and let his head hit the pillow. “I love you.”

James’ heart fluttered, and he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them to make sure it was real, to make sure Thomas was really telling him he loved him. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, man, I'm not gonna make any promises, but if you want more of this little AU, I wanna know. It's fun to write. I guess. I'm tired, man. I just wanna sleep and write more of this AU and for people to like it and stuff. It's very loosely based off of Heathers, if you can even tell. I think I used too much slang, but whatever.  
> Anyways, I really like JeffMads, and it's a shame there isn't much more of the really fluffy shit out for it. I do love that fluff. So I made some of my own. Enjoy.


End file.
